In general, display panels using a self-illumination element such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or a non-self-illumination element such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) are used not only for television sets but also for mobile devices such as mobile phones or portable multimedia players (PMPs). Thus, research has been conducted into ways of reducing power consumption and simultaneously minimizing distortion of an image in a display panel.